Hujan
by blissfulxo
Summary: Seorang namja tan manis yang membenci hujan harus rela melewati hari-harinya dengan serangkaian hujan. Matanya yang selalu bertemu si namja imut penikmat hujan, membuatnya sampai terbesit rasa penasaran terhadap namja imut tersebut. Sampai suatu hari musim mulai berganti dapatkah ia melihat si namja imut penikmat hujan itu lagi? EXO Visual Line/KaixHan/KaixLu/Sho-ai/YAOI-ONESHOT!


Title : Hujan

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt, Drama

Pairing : KaiLu / KaiHan / JonginxLuhan

Disclaimer : Jongin sama Luhan punya SMEnt, Tuhan dan Orangtuanya kalo boleh juga punya gue sih *ditabok readers*

Warning : Alur gajelas dan kecepetan, cerita membosankan, typo bertebaran, dan yang paling penting ini adalah cerita Shounen-Ai/BxB/Yaoi. Gasuka pair sama ceritanya tidak usah repot-repot untuk membaca cerita saya^^

Summary : Seorang namja tan manis yang membenci hujan harus rela melewati hari-harinya dengan serangkaian hujan. Matanya yang selalu bertemu si namja imut penikmat hujan, membuatnya sampai terbesit rasa penasaran terhadap namja imut tersebut. Sampai suatu hari musim mulai berganti dapatkah ia melihat si namja imut penikmat hujan itu lagi?

.

.

.

REVIEW YA NANTI!

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan.

Menggambarkan suasana yang selalu sejuk atau bahkan dingin disaat bumi mengalami pemanasan, Tuhan menciptakan semuanya dengan tepat tanpa ada yang terlewati.

Begitu juga dengan keadaan disaat hujan, orang-orang ramai menikmati atau bahkan menderita disaat hujan melanda. Ya, sifat-sifat manusia juga berbeda di kala itu.

'Hujan lagi?' terdengar gumaman seorang namja tan manis yang berdiri di pinggiran toko-toko cantik sedang menjajakan jualannya, ia membuang nafasnya—lelah, selalu saja hujan turun dikala yang tidak tepat. Ia tidak suka hawa hujan, ia lebih memilih menghangati tubuhnya di depan perapian atau menyalakan penghangat daripada seperti ini.

Jalanan yang semula kering dan berdebu sekarang sudah terbasahi oleh guyuran air yang berasal dari awan. Memberi kesan aroma hujan yang menyeruak tanpa izin sampai ke hidung namja tan tersebut.

Jongin—nama si namja tan tersebut, telah berkali-kali berkutat dengan jam maupun handphonenya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjemputnya, jadi ia harus rela menunggu transportasi umum yang lewat dikala hujan

Ck.

Keluh Jongin, ia benci sekali seperti ini, hamper setiap hari orang-orang yang berada di rumahnya tidak mau menjemput dirinya sehabis pulang sekolah. Ia merasa telah diasingkan oleh keluarganya.

16:45

Ia merapatkan jaket yang untungnya ia bawa, dinginnya sudah mulai menjalar masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kini Jongin melihat ke segala arah; mencari teman atau siapapun yang berbaik hati untuk mengantar ia pulang.

Oh ya. Jongin ingat, kemarin ia sempat melihat namja dengan wajah imut yang sepertinya sedang menikmati hawa hujan, namja itu terlalu aneh bagi Jongin. Bukannya pulang atau beristirahat malah menikmati hawa hujan yang baginya hanya membuat sakit flu.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Jongin asal, sebelumnya ia belum pernah mempedulikan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, teman saja jarang, apalagi orang yang belum ia pernah kenal sama sekali.

Lupakan.

Jongin berpikir, kalau ia menunggu hujan reda pasti tidak akan selesai sore ini, belum lagi transportasi umum jarang ada yang lewat, bahkan hujan pun bisa saja sampai pagi. Untuk apa Jongin disini, berdiri seperti orang bodoh menunggu hujan hingga reda.

Satu-satunya jalan yaitu menerobos hujan menggunakan perlindungan seadanya, topi kesayangannya.

1.

2.

3.

Ah!

Kini siapa yang mencoba-coba berani menarik tangannya?ia tak peduli bahwa ia akan sakit, yang lebih penting detik ini adalah ia harus segera sampai dirumah.

Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini mengapa tangan orang yang berada di pergelangan Jongin begitu halus?apakah seorang yeoja yang menariknya?

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya—sedikit kaget, ia mendapati pemandangan namja yang tadi sempat berada di pikirannya, Jongin menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau, kau membenci hujan kan?Untuk apa kau ingin menerobos hujan?tidak baik untuk kesehatan orang sepertimu"

Namja itu sedikit menasihati Jongin, baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak dikenalnya langsung mempedulikan dirinya. Namja itu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Jongin, lalu Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapan—aneh dan entahlah.

Lihat?namja itu juga bahkan tahu kalau Jongin membenci hujan. 'Ck, tahu darimana dia?apa jangan-jangan namja itu seorang lulusan psikologi?masa bodoh' batin Jongin. Sebelum Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu,

"Ah, sudahlah daripada kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu. Lebih baik kita mampir ke ujung café tersebut, ya sekedar menghangatkan dirimu. Mau tidak?tenang aku bukan penjahat dan aku juga yang mentraktirmu. Aku tahu kau baru pulang sekolah kemungkinan uang jajan-mu hanya tinggal untuk menaiki transportasi umum,"

Namja itu mengajak Jongin untuk menghangatkan dirinya, hingga tersenyum sampai menonjolkan bagian atas pipinya. Oke, Jongin kebingungan setengah mati sekarang, tangannya juga terlanjur ditarik oleh namja imut tersebut dan melindungi kepala Jongin dengan jaket milik namja tersebut. Dalam otaknya, Jongin berpikir, kenapa namja dengan wajah seimut kelinci tetapi sikapnya sangat dewasa, ya Jongin sedikit terpana juga akan sikapnya.

Entah bisikkan dari makhluk apa, mengapa Jongin mau saja ajakan orang lain, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar penjahat?

'Hangat sekali tangannya' gumam Jongin lalu tersenyum sambil mengeratkan tautan tersebut.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di café yang dimaksudkan si namja imut penikmat hujan—menurut Jongin. Suasana yang terkesan _vintage_, membuat siapapun yang berada disana enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" namja imut tersebut menanyakan apa yang ingin Jongin pesan, ya memangnya ia tahu kesukaan Jongin apa?

Jongin yang sedikit bingung dengan pilihan-pilihan kopi tersebut hanya memandang buku pesanan dengan bingung. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kopi, hanya beberapa juga yang ia ketahui. Ia hanya suka minum berbagai macam teh dan susu. Kontras pula denga warna kulitnya.

"Umm, _hot cinnamon chocolate?_" akhirnya Jongin tahu, ya itu bukan kopi kan?ia pernah minum itu sekali, rasanya juga lumayan, yang isinya terdapat campuran coklat dan kayu manis.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar" namja tersebut mengacak pelan surai hitam Jongin dan tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum sepertinya hobi namja tersebut.

Deg!

Jantungnya kini yang menandakan debaran tidak normal, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa namja yang baru ia lihat kemarin sekarang sangat perhatian seperti ini, berkenalan saja sepertinya belum.

Jongin dan namja tersebut kini duduk saling berhadapan, canggung?tentu saja. Pasalnya namja tersebut yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin sekarang matanya bergerak liar kearah ruangan tersebut.

"Namamu siapa?" sekarang Jongin angkat bicara, ia tak bisa dalam keadaan canggung. Akhirnya ia yang terlalu penasaran meilih untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Perasaan gugup melanda anggota tubuh Jongin sekarang.

"Aku?ah panggil saja Luhan, dan maaf juga sudah berbuat lancang kepadamu, sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu dari kemarin-kemarin ya seperti menunggu hujan reda dan menggerutu tentang hujan, aku sedikit memperhatikanmu" kini namja imut penikmat hujan yang diketahui namanya Luhan tersebut, menjelaskan panjang lebar mengapa ia bisa mengetahui Jongin.

Jongin membelalakan matanya, jadi dari kemarin ia juga memperhatikan dirinya?ah sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat itu.

"Ah sungguh?sebenarnya apa yang kau bilang sepenuhnya benar, aku tidak suka hujan dan ya aku harus menunggu transportasi umum untuk pulang, orang dirumah tidak ada yang mempedulikanku mungkin,"

Ups!

Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin berani membicarakan keadaan dirinya sendiri kepada orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari 15 menit ini, mungkin Tuhan memberi sandaran kepada Jongin untuk sedikit mengurangi beban masalahnya.

"Kasihan sekali kau, ya sebenarnya aku juga, aku hanya tinggal degan hyung-ku, kalau kau mau kau boleh mampir kapanpun ke rumahku aku menerimamu, Kim Jongin-ssi"

Tahu darimana lagi ia perihal namanya Jongin?

"Tenang, aku tahu dari name tag-mu, jangan lupakan itu" namja tersebut tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Jongin, sekarang keadaanya mulai tidak secanggung tadi.

Namja itu tersenyum lagi, manis sekali, ah Jongin sepertinya terpesona akan senyuman tersebut. Ia juga namja yang senang membuat Jongin kaget, lagipula kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau ia sedang memakai name tag?bodoh sekali kau Jongin.

"Ah iya benar juga," kali ini Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia merutuki dirinya kenapa otaknya memproses lamban dihadapan namja imut ini.

"Tak apa, oh hey itu pesanan kita datang" Luhan menggerakan bola matanya menuju ke sang pelayan yang akan datang membawa pesanannya dan pesanan Jongin.

"Luhan, terimakasih" Jongin mengucapkan dengan tulus, bagaimanapun Luhan adalah orang baik.

"Sama-sama, sudah lanjutkan minummu nanti kita saling bertukar cerita ya?aku merasakan hal yang berbeda setiap melihat manik matamu yang kelam itu." Luhan tersenyum senang, ia dipercayai orang lain kali ini.

Jongin mengangguk setuju sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lebar khas anak kecilnya.

.

.

.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Jongin dan Luhan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, Jongin menceritakkan semua bagian dari hidupnya yang buruk akhir-akhir ini, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Jongin senang ia mendapat teman baru dalam hidupnya, dan ia juga percaya bahwa Luhan juga senang akan kehadiran Jongin. Bagi Jongin kehadiran Luhan yang datangnya cepat dapat sedikit memulihkan keadaan Jongin, atau istilah lainnya memberi warna pada hidup Jongin yang bernuansa kelam.

"Hyung, hujan sudah reda, tetapi aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersama hyung" Jongin berbicara mengenai isi hatinya secara terus terang dengan Luhan, jujur ia juga memang tidak ingin berpisah secara langsung dengan Luhan, ia sudah tahu pula alasan Luhan mengapa sangat senang hujan dan jarang kembali atau bahkan tidak kembali kepada Jongin saat musim panas.

Luhan tersenyum sendu terhadap adik kecilnya tersebut, ia mengerti keadaan Jongin, ia ingin selalu memperhatikan Jongin, tetapi besok kemungkinan musim hujan sudah mulai reda yang berarti Luhan akan jarang sekali bisa menemui Jongin, di musim panas ia akan kembali bekerja dengan Hyungnya, itulah janji yang Luhan berikan kepada hyungnya di rumah.

Luhan memang bukan orang yang selalu mendapat ranking pertama disekolahnya, tetapi ia juga bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan, jadi ia hanya mengikuti alur takdir yang diberikan Tuhan dengan perantara Hyungnya yang pintar dalam segi apapun berbanding sekali dengan Luhan.

Jongin pun juga sebaliknya dengan Luhan, Jongin adalah anak berprestasi dikelasnya tak jarang ia memborong beasiswa, tetapi kesenangan di sekolah tak cukup untuk hidup Jongin.

"Ingat Jongin mungkin tentang orang rumah yang tidak peduli denganmu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, mungkin mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, itu juga untuk kebutuhan hidupmu kalau orang tuamu tidak bekerja memangnya kau mau sekolah,makan, dan tinggal dimana?" Luhan terus mempercayai keadaan orang tua Jongin ke Jongin sendiri, anak itu masih sedih kenapa ia jarang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka menyayangiku," satu tetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari obsidian kelam milik Jongin, ia sudah tak tahan, baru saja ia menemukan panutan hidupnya, besok orang itu juga harus menghilang lagi dari hadapan Jongin.

Luhan yang sudah juga tidak tahan terhadap kehidupan Jongin ia segera menghambur ke badan Jongin, memeluknya, menepuk bahunya, dan memberi sedikit semangat agar Jongin tidak terlalu pasrah, bahkan Luhan juga sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sama dengan Luhan, entah apa yang membuat Luhan juga ikut meneteskan air matanya, bukan, dia bukan hanya kasihan dengan keadaan Jongin, bagian dari hati kecilnya juga mengatakan ia tak rela harus berpisah secepat yang ia kira. Luhan menyadari, bahwa selama 4 tahun ia memang tak memiliki status dengan siapapun, ia muak dengan semua yeoja yang hanya mengandalkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan hyungnya, ia menyadari kalau ia menyayangi Jongin lebih dari seorang teman, dan bahkan lebih dari seorang adik tentunya.

'Perasaan cinta memang bisa datang secepat yang ku kira ternyata,' batin Luhan tak tahan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jongin dan membawa kepala Jongin kebahunya sambil mengusap-usap kecil surai coklat tuanya. Masa bodoh dengan perhatian dari orang-orang di café, ia senang sekaligus sedih dapat bertemu dengan pandangan pertamanya lagi sejak 4 tahun.

"Hyung juga tidak mau berpisah dengan mu, Jongin" gumam Luhan yang dapat didengar oleh telinga Jongin, Jongin tersenyum miris antara ia senang karena Luhan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, dan juga sedih karena Luhan akan pergi secepatnya itu.

Persetan dengan hujan, sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja pergi berkunjung ke rumah Luhan saat di musim panas, tapi apa daya, percuma Jongin tidak akan menemukan Luhan dirumah karena bekerja, dan eommanya juga menyuruhnya selalu pulang tepat waktu. 'Cih' batin Jongin.

_Di antara banyak orang di dunia ini_

_Aku hanya bisa melihatmu_

_Aku akan berdiri disini hanya melihatmu  
Setelah cinta ini, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi  
Seperti apa yang anak-anak selalu lakukan  
Apakah kau akan menghangatkan aku terus sekarang? — Jongin_

_Meskipun namamu akan menjadi terbiasa suatu hari nanti  
Hatiku akan mengingat semua kenangan  
Bahkan jika pemisahan yang menyakitkan datang antara kami  
Mari kita tidak berpikir tentang hal itu hari ini — Luhan_

Hujan yang benar-benar mulai berhenti semakin membuat Jongin menangis, ia akan merindukan Luhan, sang malaikatnya dikala Jongin sedang jatuh. Jongin masih ingin berlama-lama lagi dengan Luhan, Jongin ingin merasakan hangatnya di peluk oleh Luhan di musim hujan, Jongin ingin semua yang ada pada diri Luhan menjadi miliknya, ia sudah terlanjur mencintai namja penikmat hujan tersebut, entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan terhadap Jongin menurutnya_—_ia berharap semoga sama.

"Jongin, sudah malam, kau tak ingin pulang?aku yakin orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu dirumah" Luhan tetap dalam posisinya yang sama, ia terus membelai lembutnya surai cokelat tua Jongin, ia juga menyukai harum mint yang menyeruak hingga ke indra penciumannya, ia tahu Jongin itu orang yang rapuh tidak seperti di luar yang kelihatan cuek dan biasa saja. Terkadang raut wajah tak selalu sama dengan isi hati.

"Masa bodoh hyung, aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku mati kalau orang tuaku seperti itu dan kau akan meninggalkanku!" Jongin marah, ya ia marah dengan Luhan. Tentu lebih baik ia mati daripada harus menanggung beban hidup yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Jongin, apakah Tuhan tidak sayang dengan Jongin?

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Luhan, sampai di depan teras café seseorang menarik tangannya lagi, ya ia masih kenal dengan kulit halus itu. Luhan sudah pasti menariknya lagi, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini.

Jongin tidak menatap manik mata luhan yang berbinar akibat cahaya lampu, sudah cukup, Jongin tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam lagi karena Luhan.

"Jongin, dengar dan tatap aku!" Luhan berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi, karena daritadi Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang jatuh hingga menyentuh tanah. Hati Luhan sakit mendengarnya rasanya ia ingin mengecup kedua pelupuk mata Jongin yang sedari tadi basah karena air mata kesengsaraan.

"Jongin," tetap saja Jongin tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Luhan, Jongin benci dengan semuanya.

Luhan yang tidak tahan segera menarik dagu Jongin hingga pandangannya bertemu, dekat sekali. Jongin mulai merasakan debaran yang tidak normal lagi, ia selalu gagal jika Luhan menatapnya dengan intens.

Luhan dengan sayangnya mengecup kedua pelupuk mata Jongin yang selalu dialiri air mata, lalu turun ke bibir Jongin yang lebih tebal dari bibirnya ia menciumnya tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta dan kasih sayang, Jongin harus tahu itu.

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam, lama-kelamaan mengalungi tangannya ke leher Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jongin meneteskan air mata lagi disela-sela ciumannya bersama Luhan.

Mereka berdua yang kehabisan oksigen akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan berdiam diri lagi, semua berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku, semua orang pasti akan mati, begitu juga dengan aku, tapi untuk soal itu hanya Tuhan yang merencanakan, kita tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Kau diberi cobaan seperti ini bukan berarti Tuhan tidak sayang, ia mengujimu karena ia tahu bahwa kau kuat Jongin, janganlah jadi orang yang terlalu putus asa. Kau itu kuat, tetapi kau belum mau menyadarinya" Luhan yang masih setia menatap obsidian kelam milik Jongin akhirnya berbicara ia harus memberi semangat kepada Jongin, karena satu-satunya harapan Jongin adalah Luhan.

Jongin menangis, entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini. Ia tak peduli, benteng pertahanannya hancur begitu saja mendengar kata-kata Luhan, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Jongin memeluk Luhan, erat sekali.

Luhan mengerti, ia juga memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin, ia merutuki hidupnya kalau pertemuan awalnya memang menyenangkan, tetapi ia lupa dengan kata perpisahan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku juga kalau sekarang mungkin pertemuan sekaligus perpisahan kita, tidak, hanya pertemuan, perpisahan itu tidak ada, aku pasti selalu ingin menemui selama aku bisa. Apakah kau juga begitu Jongin?" Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jongin, persetan dengan perpisahan, ia ingin menemui Jongin besok dan selamanya selama yang ia bisa.

Jongin mengangguk lemah di pelukan Luhan, ia begitu kagum sekaligus mencintai sesosok namja yang berada di pelukannya ini. Ia ingin Luhan terus berada disampingnya, tapi Jongin tahu ia tak boleh egois.

"Hyung, aku memegang janjimu. Temui aku selama kau bisa dan aku juga sebaliknya, aku mencintaimu hyung, entah sejak kapan, aku merasakan debaran aneh setiap ada didekatmu daritadi" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan, ia menyatakan perasaannya lebih dahulu, daripada terus ditahan Jongin pasti tak akan pernah bisa.

Luhan tersenyum manis, yang lagi-lagi Jongin tidak rela untuk melepasnya. Terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan baginya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin, dan aku berjanji akan menemui selama aku bisa dan tentunya mencintaimu selalu. Jangan pernah ragukan kata-kata ku ya?" Luhan mengecup sekilas lagi bibir Jongin yang manis rasanya, Luhan yakin ia akan merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, semoga Luhan bisa terus memegang janjinya. Jongin memang bukan tipikal orang yang mengingkari janji apalagi masalah hati.

_Jika aku diizinkan sekali lagi  
Jika aku bisa bertemu dririmu lagi  
Di dalam kenangan masa laluku  
Di dalam rasa sakit itu  
Aku memanggilmu — Jongin_

_Datanglah ke sisiku  
Jika kau masih mencintaiku  
Air mata dimataku menginginkanmu  
Aku mencintaimu — Luhan_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah Jongin pulang sekolah, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi café yang ia akan selalu ingat seumur hidupnya. Café khas _vintage_ yang Luhan sarankan untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Jongin memesan apa yang ia pesan kemarin_—Hot Cinnamon Chocolate_. Ia duduk dibangku yang kosong lainnya, ternyata tempat yang ia duduki kemarin bersama Luhan sudah terisi oleh dua orang.

Mata Jongin sembab, ia mencintai Luhan tetapi ia tak bisa melihat Luhan, ia hanya dapat merasakan dihatinya.

Cuaca cerah artinya orang-orang juga ada dalam keadaan hati yang cerah, berbeda dengan Jongin, ia jadi menggerutu kalau ia sangat suka dengan cuaca yang cerah, ya itu dulu. Karena sekarang musim panas membuat dirinya dan Luhan berpisah.

Jongin sengaja tidak ingin memiliki nomor ponsel Luhan, takut ia lebih merindukannya, hanya dengan tulisan dan fotopun tak cukup. Jongin ingin lebih, dan Jongin memang egois kalau sudah menyangkut dengan Luhan.

'Luhan hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?aku merindukanmu detik ini" Jongin bergumam sendiri, ia tak bisa mengelak terhadap hatinya yang merindukan Luhan. Otak dan hatinya sudah teracuni oleh Luhan, entah siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab, Luhan atau Jongin sendiri?

_Semua terlalu mengejutkan,  
Sampai tidak ada satu katapun yang ku ucap  
Hanya terdiam, dengan menggenggam hati yang berdebar ini  
"Apa kamu mengalami banyak kesulitan?"  
"Dimana sekarang?"  
Sebelum semua itu terucap, air mataku terlebih dulu mengalir — Jongin_

**Aku merindukan hujan sekarang, sama seperti merindukanmu. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintai hujan seperti mencintai dirimu. **_— Jongin_

**Aku harap aku juga dapat melihatmu dengan keadaan yang sama seperti kita bertemu, Jongin. **_— Luhan_

**END OR SEQUEL?**

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAA!

Fanfic pertamaku dengan pairing favorit aku selesai!

Gimana oneshot-nya?jelek banget ya?iyaaa aku masih belum belajar banyak tentang menulis fanfic.

Kalau reviewnya banyak nanti aku buatin sequel lohh hahaahhaha *emang ada yang mau?huhu*

Minta reviewnya ya readers terhormat, buat silent reader juga aku hargain deh tapi seenggaknya kalau males ngereview, kalian mention aja ke twitter aku _**adorablex0 **_tentang ff ini^^

DAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT BYUN BAEKHYUN!

semoga Jongin kasih kiss ke lo yaa! hahahah :3

Cuap-cuapnya segini dulu deh!

Bye-bye readers!

Thank your for your attention to read my fanfiction!

Once again, review please, it means a world to me even though it just one word!^^


End file.
